scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Saida Temofonte
Saida Temofonte is an American comic book graphic designer and letterer. Comic credits ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?'' (DC Comics) * #28(a). Fright One Candle - letters * #29(a). Lights, Camera, Scooby? - letters by * #30(a). Give Me a Ring - letterer * #31(a). Go for Broke - letterer * #32(a). Dial "E" For EEEEEEEEEK! - letterer * #33(a). Monsters of Rock - letters by * #34(a). The Case of the Hi-Fi E.T.s - letters by * #35(a). Phantom, My Dear... - letters by * #36(a). On Your Marks, Get Set... Ghost! - letters by * #37(a). Snack Attack - letters by * #38(a). Creature Feature - letterer * #39(a). Prize Pup - letters by * #40(a). Scare Mail - letters by * #41(a). Annunaki - letters by * #43(a). Game Changer - letters by * #44(a). Island of the Jabberwockies - letterer * #45(a). Scooby Slides into Danger - letters by * #46(a). Awesomelantis Rises - letters by * #47(a). Comic Convention Card Tricks - letters * #48(a). Tiki Taboo Trouble - lettering by * #49(a). A Midsummer Night's Scream - letterer * #50(a). The Scare Witch Project - letterer * #51(a). Out of Line - letters (uncredited) * #52(a). Knight Mare - letterer * #53(a). Home Is Where the Haunt Is - letters by * #54(a). Scuba Scoob - letterer * #55(a). Stage and Scream - letterer * #56(a). The Secret of Hotel Hush - letters by * #57(a). Tea for Doo - letters by * #58(a). Scooby Strikes Oil - letters * #59(a). Scooby-Doo and the Isle of Corfu - letters by * #60(a). The Case of the Frightful Ferry - letters by * #61(a). Jinkies! - letters by * #62(a). There's a Mummy in My Mineral Water - letters by * #63(a). Triassic Bark! - letterer * #64(a). Twin Dilemma - letterer * #65(a). A Little Mourning Exorcise! - letters * #66(a). All the Presidents' Ghosts - letters * #67(a). By Hook or by Crook - letters * #68(a). Not Quite Yeti - letterer * #69(a). Hoodrinked - letterer * #70(a). School Spirit - letterer * #71(a). Boo Recruits - letterer * #72(a). What's Opry, Doc? - letterer * #73(a). Dreadlines! - letters * #74(a). Scaring Room Only - letterer * #75(a). Swords and Sorcery - letterer * #76(a). Ghost Writers - letters * #77(a). Rough Surf - lettered by * #78(a). Mission to Monster - letterer * #79(a). Magic Hassle - runes * #80(a). Wash, Rinse, Refreak! - letterer * #81(a). Troll Bridge - letters * #82(a). Keep on Truckin' - letters * #83(a). The Good, the Bad and the Ghostly - letterer * #84(a). Joust in Thyme - letterer * #85(a). A Horror in One - letters * #86(a). Medical Mystery Tour - letters * #87(a). Woods or Wouldn't? - letterer * #88(a). Used Scars - letterer * #89(a). Panic at the Pizza Palace - letters * #90(a). Bubble, Bubble, Toil and Trouble - letters * #91(a). Trance Sylvania - letterer * #92(a). Too Many Sleuths - lettered by * #95(a). Mystery Mashing - letterer ''Scooby-Doo! Team-Up'' * #1. - letters * #2. - letters * #3. - letters * #4. - letters by * #5. - letters by * #6. - letters by * #7. - letters by * #8. - letterer * #9. - letters by * #10. - letterer * #11. - letterer * #12. - letterer * #13. - letterer * #14. - letterer * #15. - letterer * #16. - letterer * #17. - letterer * #18. - letterer * #19. - letterer * #20. - letterer * #21. - letterer * #22. - letters * #23. - letterer * #24. - letterer * #25. - letterer * #26. - letterer * #27. - letterer * #28. - letterer * #29. - letterer * #30. - letterer * #31. - letterer * #32. - letterer * #33. - letterer Category:DC Comics letterers